Home
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry shows\takes Severus 'Home'. Oneshot-drabble, possibly multi-chaptered. SS/hp DM/hp


_**Home**_

_**Rating: M (possible later chapters)**_

_**Pairing: implied Severus\Harry, implied Draco\Harry... so implied slash.**_

_**Bashing: Light Ron (death threat)**_

_**Genre: Romance/mystery**_

_**Summary: Harry shows\takes Severus 'Home'. Oneshot-drabble, possibly multi-chapteres. SS/hp DM/hp**_

_**A\N: Rating will probably go up from M to NC-17 if I add more chapters. **_

_**~IF I ADD MORE CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE SS/hp DM/hp SLASH!**_

_**~Looking for a beta.**_

With a smile on his face he walked through the halls, people staring at him with concern as the ends of his lips stayed in their up-turned position, the looks growing more and more in number as he walked on. He had walked into the great hall to have an immense number of people stare at him but he seemingly didn't notice as he made his way to Griffindore table and sat in his respective seat he sat in three times everyday.

The entire room was filled with low chatter as people stared at him, but after moments of staring at the calm and smiling boy people looked away from the stuck smile to their own conversations. The Slytherins where the only ones keeping a weary eye on him.

Hermione chirped with happiness when she looked up from her book at the boy across from her "Oh! Look how happy you are! What caused this?" The red head next to her swallowed his food "Yeah, mate. Whats with the smile?" but neither got their answer as a goblet appeared in front of the boy, the contents unknown to the girl and boy sitting across from him The two exchanged a glance before going back to what they where doing- conversing lightly.

A raised voice broke through the air and the air seemed to crackle before Ron looked up to Hermione "'Mione, Do you want to play cards after this in the common room?"

"No."

"...But Hermione we haven't spent time together in a while!"

"I have to study for Monday's test in potions." The red head was quiet for a moment before he burst out: "Your always trying to avoid me." the girl bristled and whipped her head away from her book to glare at the freckle-faced boy "I. Am. _Not._ Avoiding you Ronald!" they where quiet for moments while arguments in the hall began to rise in noise.

"I told you no!" someone yelled, the air seemed to crackle again as another argument grew heated, a thick charge layering the room as someone jumped up to glare at Luna "Snoggalhorns are not real!"

The charge grew more denser by the second... Theodore growled at a seething Blaise, Draco glaring daggers at a babbling Pansy who was red faced in anger at the boy, Seamus talking hurriedly in an annoying manner to Neville who seemed set on an idea and wasn't letting go. Ron snapped at Hermione, earning him a stern glare- "You always study! No time for me, your boyfriend." The conversations growing more heated as a static build up light up little sparks of electricity around the room, the teachers having their own battles.

McGonagall yelled at sprout and Snape seemed to be glaring into space, Dumbledore looking quite pensive at the going-on's in the great hall he had to bear witness to. At some point Hermione and Ron where talking at Harry, heatedly talking about the boys misdeeds and their relationships, but Ron had gone so red-faced and Hermione seething with tears in her eyes as they fought.

Draco had walked away from Pansy to antagonize Ron and Hermione, the red head defending his girlfriend- Malfoy and Weasley arguing insults back and forth. Little sparks came and went though the air, Ron's hand had become cocked back as if to hit Draco like the blonde had never been hit before, but before anything could happen or connect Harry slammed his hands on the table. Cracks of electricity, or lightning, as loud as aparration entrances and exits sounded through the room and Harry was standing quicker than the eye, his goblet tipped and spilled over the table as he growled low before talking- the sound louder because the room had gone silent as the cracks resounded in the air- the brunette hero speaking.

"You ever think about it again..." Ron had became a shivering mass of fear as Harry talked, Draco staring shocked at Harry- whose eyes had gone purple with flecks of green. "...You mangy _mutt_..." Ronald's face could not have gone any redder, Dracos face any more shocked, Hermione's face any more worse and the inhabitants of the room any more stunned and fearful as Harry went on- his face inches from Rons- "...and ill kill you."

The three people closest to him- Ron, Hermione and Draco- could not have been more shocked and fearful when Harry backed away slowly to reveal the crimson red pool that had spilled from his goblet- the blood seeping on the table. Harry stood straight and contorted his face into another smile- his eyes closing halfway- adding cheerfully "Okay?" and Rons head shook frantically.

The brunette hero's eyes opened, his smile going from garish to half mast in a second as he gazed at Draco, his lips pulling into a grinningly evil and smug smirk. The blonde was struck motionless in all of this, and could not move to do anything but stare at Harry. Said golden-boy turning to walk out of the room.

"Snape." The man looked from the retreating Potter to the headmaster- the man had never said his name like that. _Ever._ And it made him want to inch away from the old man he called his boss, but he didn't as he looked to the side and at the headmaster. "Yes?" the mans eyes stayed on Harry as he spoke "Follow him, do not let him out of your sights." Severus went to smirk lightly, but before he could manage a full smirk the old fool added- like in an after thought- "Keep an eye on your godson too."

Severus nodded and got up, receding to the teachers entrance- but never reached the door as he faded into the shadows near the door, his curiosity at an all time high as he saw Potter walk, the masters minds-eye on his godson.

The potions master flitted through the shadows as he followed potter- the boy walking with a spring in his step- the smile still plastered on his face. The boy walked the entire castle practically before heading outside and into the forbidden forest. The man found it slightly difficult to cross the space between the castle and the forest, but managed without being seen as he hurriedly followed the brunette deeper and deeper into the forest. The boy walked and walked for nearly ten minutes into the forest before he stopped before a pair of trees- beyond it a small clearing.

Harry caressed the wood of one of the trees, his hand reaching over to touch the other tree as well. The two bark-bearing plants seemed to glow green before they both sent forth the light, the two separate globes merging into one, the trees then seemed to glow a faint purple as the green mass twirled and moved. There was a burst of green before and exact replica of Potter was floating slowly to the ground in nothing but a white shirt that hung over his frame and down to his knees to settle in front of what Snape thought was the real Potter.

Severus watched the goings-on with a flame of curiosity blazing as the sparsely-covered Potter's bare feet touched the ground, his eyes following every movement the two made- which was minimal. The shirt-covered Harry's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the robe-clad Potter before touching his face and absorbing him. Severus wanted to yell at himself- for if the real Potter was just killed in that instant he was a dead potions master. In attempt to put some shortness in his unknowings he tried to subtly enter the already-standing Potter's mind, but was only greeted with a mass array of pictures of the boys smiling mouth.

The shirt-wearing Harry's eyes snapped up to Severus- the man a fine black mist amongst the trees- the boy smiling languidly before he spoke in a whispered sing-song voice. "Sssseeveeeruuuuus." the sound sending chills down said mans spine, (If he had one in that form,) as he slowly changed into his normal form of the snarky man everyone hated. He stepped from his cover of darkness and trees into the direct line of sight of the brunette hero and waited, keeping a trained eye on the increasingly purple trees behind the boy he was following.

"What are you doing out here Potter?"

"Ooooh, Severus... you must know."

The man growled as he watched the boy take a step back to the fully glowing trees- Severus couldn't let the boy escape. "Tell me you foolish boy!" he took slow steps closer to the boy as Harry stood there and smiled lightly. "You already know, Severus." Potter's voice was maddening to snape- the tone so light and playful. He had advanced to stand in front of Harry, absently trusting being so close to the boy and those trees.

Before he knew it the boy had an arcane smile that could have been mistaken for a grin on his lips, tugging Severus with him as he stepped back through the tress. Severus was so wrapped up in the feelings flooding him he had shut his eyes, but when he gained enough awareness he snapped his eyes open to see a vast meadow with flowers and beautiful greenery.

His eyes grew wide before he shot his eyes around to scan this surroundings. He glared at the boy "Where did you take me you foolish boy!" his cheeks where tinged pink in fury as the boys borderline smirk turned into a full grin "Inferna, Severus."

The man stopped his seething and looked around at the beautiful scenery, instantly wanting to voice 'bullshit' but wanted the facts over his disbelieving fit. "The underworld?"

"That is correct."

"As in hell?"

"Yes." the boys face turned from grin to genuine smile "Home." he voiced, "Our home."

The last thing Severus remembered was voicing "Bullshit." before fainting.

_**A\N: I realize grinningly is not a word... no worries... I just thought It sounded good... anyways!- Just a little short thing, I'm probably going to be adding it somehow to my story "Y'evioulo"... more than likely I will... But for now its just a drabble called "Home" :) Or I'll make it into its own little story... *Shrugs***_

_**~SSOTVDG**_


End file.
